Francesca's stay
by Reina del boligrafo
Summary: Francesca Girdeux decides to stay with Kit in the Otherside. Part of the Otherside series.


Francesca's stay  
Author:bluefire  
Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to GL, Xanatos belongs to Jude Watson.   
Silverwolfprincess owns Rehteah Lumarin,  
and everything else belongs to me.  
Sumarry: Francesca Girdeux decides to stay with Kit in the Otherside.  
Feedack: Yes! But, this is my first one, so be nice.  
  
  
Kit heard a ring on her cell phone as she, her twin brothers, James, Cleo and Clarise   
were discussing what the snack for the next field trip, horseback riding   
in the Earth realm, should be. Kit got up, walked to the stairwell and spoke   
in French into the phone. "What was that all about?" Ping asked. "Francesca's   
at the train station and needs a ride. I'll be right back. Oh and my vote   
is on bubble tea. It's great and a good excuse to throw spitwads at people."   
Before Kit took her denim jacket and her keys.   
Kit drove and parked by   
a sign in a text that she could barely read, but caught the gist. The sign   
was by a large building of white marble. Kit saw the stained glass windows   
and laughed. The train station had electircal lights, she thought. So why   
do they need stained glass? Oh well. It's beautiful, even if it is pointless.   
There was a golden dome roof with a stained glass covered copper ball on   
top.  
Kit walked through the revolving door and looked around. There can't possibly   
be that many naturally brown-haired people, Kit thought. Of course, there   
aren't that many black-haired people here either. Just me, my brothers and DeAsscrack.   
It didn't take too long   
to find Francesca.   
"Francesca!" Kit said to a pale young woman who had   
beautiful, wavy brown hair and was wearing a  
blue denim cargo skirt, a purple top and sandals. Her toenails were painted   
denim blue. She turned around. She had gray eyes and was very pretty. "Keet!   
How are you?" "I'm fine. Come on. Let's hurry. I don't want to get my car   
towed. I'm not allowed to park there." Kit picked up a bag and walked out   
to her Caddilac. Kit opened the trunk and put the bag in. Francesca put   
her bags in the trunk and closed it. She then followed Kit to the front   
of the car as Kit unlocked it. "Keet, you have to tell me everyzing zat   
has happened while I was gone. Ees ze blue-eyed jack-ass steel zere?"   
"Unfortunately.   
Oh, and, there's a new girl." "Weel she help us?" "Of course. She hates   
him too."   
"Exceelent." "Oh, and Xanatos DeAsslick has a new car." "What   
ees eet?" "I think it's a Pontiac Firebird. I want to hotwire the damn thing.   
He used to have a Porsche, but I took a leaf out of your book and stuck   
a rag in the gas tank. Then it was one light with my lighter. I think that   
the flames like expensive, foreign cars." "I zink you are right."   
  
When   
the girls got back, Kit introduced everyone to Francesca. "So, you just   
couldn't stay away, huh Francesca?" Xanatos asked smugly. "Oh don't flatter   
yourself." Was the curt reply. "Okay, Francesca. You can either have the   
common room or bunk with me." Kit said. "Or," Xani piped up. "You can bunk   
with me." "As you Americans would say," Francesca replied. "Bite me. I'm   
bunking wis Keet."   
  
When the girls were in Kit's room Blondie was on   
the bed. "Blondie. Off." The dog got off of the bed and dragged a suitcase   
in. "Thank you, Blondie." Francesca found a bed and unpacked her suitcase.   
She held up a 9mm and put it on the cargo loop of her denim skirt.  
While Francesca was unpacking, Kit asked. "What happened? I thought you   
went straight." "I deed. However, zere was a lot of money to be made in   
zat heist. So, who am I to refuse?" "How long will you be here?" "I don't   
really know. When ze heat dies down, I guess." "Okay." "Oh. Do you zink   
zat ze Blue-eyed Jack-ass has learned anysing?" Kit shook her head. "Doubt   
it. He's as thick as McMoron and   
twice as aggravating."  
"Zat ees not a comforting zhought. Zis time, I brought my gun. For self-defense   
purpo-ses, of cewrse. Do you have one?" Kit shrugged and said "If you call   
a tazer a gun. I didn't think you could own a gun." "Francesca Girdeux can't,   
but Minerva Jones can." "Oh, I get it. An alias." "Not just an alias. I'm   
not stupeed. I made myself look differwent." "Smart."   
Kit looked at her   
watch. "Francesca, it's time for lunch." "Ees ze food here good?" "It's   
pretty good for a school's food."   
The girls walked to the cafeteria, Kit  
explained to the others. "Francesca Girdeux is one of the wealthiest car   
thieves in the world, though she can steal something else if she wants.   
She's also a mechanic." "A Jill of  
all trades." James nodded. "She also knows a lot about cars and  
taught me how to drive." "That's why you're so reckless." Xanatos remarked.   
"Hey, I wasn't the one who tried my hand at carjacking, remember?" Kit replied.  
"Zis assworm tried to carjack you, Keet?" "Yeah. It's a funny story, really."   
Kit then started to speak in French. Francesca laughed every once in a while.   
"Delacour,   
what is she saying?" James rolled his eyes and said "Kit's telling   
Francesca the story of your carjacking, and I use this term loosely, attempt."   
Francesca then said something in French. Kit laughed and said "Francesca   
asked if you've tried to jack any cars lately." Kit walked to a table to   
get a roll. Xanotos followed. "How long will she be here?" "Until the heat   
dies down." "When will that be?" Kit shrugged. She saw New England clam   
chowder in her bowl and groaned.   
She also saw him take his place by Francesca,   
a devious grin on his face. Kit said something in French, but it was too   
late. "What's this, Francesca?" "You're eating it. You should know. And   
kudos on learning my name."   
"It's chowder. Say chowder." "No." "Say it."   
Francesca sighed and ignored him until she finally said to Kit "Keet, you   
were right. Zis showdair eesn't half-bad." Xanotos laughed. "It's chowder."   
Francesca stood up and picked up the bowl. She dumped it on his head and   
said "I've got your showdair right here!" There was a state of shocked silence   
as Francesca put the bowl on Xani's head. The whole Great Hall burst out   
laughing as Xanotos stormed out cursing. "And zat's French beech to you!"   
Francesca yelled after him. "Serves you right, you stupid, motherfucking   
bastard!" Rehteah yelled after him.   
"Keet, I am een ze mood for a leetle   
target practice. Where ees hees Pontiac Firebird?" "I'll show you."  
Kit picked up her tazer and walked out to the black Pontiac Firebird. Francesca   
loaded her gun ald let Kit take out the headlights. "Very good. Now stand   
back." Kit nodded and moved. Francesca aimed her 9mm and shot the windshield.   
"Now, let's move to ze back of ze car." Francesca shot out the back and   
front windows on the way to the back. Kit smashed the mirrors in with the   
butt of her tazer, while Francesca shot the tires flat. Kit broke out the   
taillights and the girls stepped back to admire their work, before Kit dropped   
a white rose in the back seat. "I helped you because Xani-butt punched out   
the taillights of my own car. And to teach him not to make fun of your accent."   
"Zis seems too much." "Excess rules when it comes to revenge." The girls   
walked away from the now trashed Pontiac Firebird laughing their heads off.   
  
  
"KIT ANICATO! FRANCESCA GIRDEUX! YOU LITTLE BITCHES! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU   
BOTH!" Xanatos yelled when he saw what the girls had done.  
  
Kit and Francesca were inside playing a video game on a dance pad. Kit heard   
him yell over the uptempo music and told her friend in French. Francesca   
nodded and responded in French. The two young women continued to play the   
game.   
After a few hours, Francesca got tired and saw that her friend   
still had the energy to keep going. "You have a lot of energy, but I see   
zat you are sweatinag, Keet. I'll go get you somesing to drink." "I'm okay.   
Really." "Non. I weel have none of zat. I weel be right back." Francesca   
left to get something for Kit.   
Xanatos came in a few minutes later. "Kit.   
I was looking all over for you." He said in a very confrontational manner.   
"I'm flattered." Kit replied sarcastically. "What do you want, besides to   
watch me shake it?" Xani rolled his eyes and said "I saw what you and your   
psychotic friend did to my car." "How do you know it was us?" "I saw a few   
bullet holes and I saw that your friend has a gun. I saw my taillights get   
knocked out by little hook marks." "That could have been anyone." "With   
electircal burns." "So? How do you know you didn't hit a sparking pipe?"   
  
"Don't bullshit me. I know that you have issues-" "I was born in Orange   
County, California." "But what about Francesca?"   
"Oh," Kit said as she   
pushed two buttons at once with her feet. "Did I forget to tell you? French   
people, I've heard, tend to have short tempers. I guess that's why Francesca   
poured New England-style clam chowder on your head." Xani looked like he   
was chewing on his tongue, before he turned off Kit's game. "Hey! I was   
almost at the record."   
"Aaw. Cry me a damn river." Xani sneered in   
reply, before walking out. Kit plugged in the game and started over.   
When   
she was at the tenth song, she heard a snap, followed by a yell of pain.   
  
At the thirteenth song, Kit saw Francesca come in with the bottle of water,   
looking very angry. "What's wrong?" Kit asked. "I met zis stupeed blonde   
guy. He wanted to go down to ze lake so we could 'get to know each ozer   
bettair.' I broke hees arm." "So that was what the yell was all about."   
Shane ran in after Francesca and said "That bitch is psycho!" "Really?"   
Kit asked, still moving.   
Shane nodded and said "Look what she did to my   
arm!" "I see you met Francesca, Shane. And as you learned," Kit said as   
she pushed two buttons at once.   
"Francesca is not somebody to mess with.   
And now you have the injury to remind you. Oh, and did I mention that Francesca   
is a friend of mine?" Shane stared at Kit with shock and said "Really? You're   
friends with her?" "Yep."   
At the end of that song, Kit took the water bottle   
that Francesca had with her and took a swig. "Thank you, Francesca." So,   
Kit." Shane said. "You're looking awfully sweaty. What say you go get yourself   
cleaned up?"   
Kit gave him her 'tiger eyes' glare and picked up a towel.   
  
As she wiped her face, Shane sat by her and whispered in her ear "Can you   
tell me anything, ah, interesting, about her?" "Well," Kit replied. "She's   
a car thief, a part-time anarchist, she can kill somebody with her bare   
hands if she has to-" "No, not like that!" Shane rolled his eyes and said   
"I should have been a little more specific. Tell me what she likes. Any   
kinky fetishes at all." "I wouldn't know anything about that and even if   
I did, I wouldn't tell you." Kit wiped her arms as she spoke, before she   
saw Shane staring, rolled her eyes and scratched him in the face, drawing   
blood to snap him out of it.   
"You can't hide what's inside." Shane   
told her. "I'm not trying to." Kit replied as she took a break.   
"Oh, and   
by the way, Shane. Interrupting Francesca when it's her turn is not a smart   
thing to do. I've heard French people tend to have really short tempers."   
  
Kit looked at her watch and said "Shit! I've got to get going! I have to   
help out at the elementary school." "Can I come?" Shane asked. "I'm sure   
you don't want to jeopardize your safety at the hands of 3 year olds and   
blue paint." "Well," Shane purred softly. "Maybe I do, if you know what   
I mean." "Don't you have other people to harrass?" "You're one of my favorites.   
And I have somebody new, too." "Francesca," Kit told her friend before she   
left. "Feel free to spray him with pepper spray anytime you feel like, for   
fun or because you've been provoked. Wait, empty the can by the time I get   
back, okay?" "Fine, but eef you want ze can emptied, zen take ze Blue-eyed   
prick wis you. I don't feel like dealing wis two male morons." Kit picked   
up her trenchcoat, a zebra-stripe cowboy hat and walked out.   
  
As she walked   
out to the parking lot, Xani asked "Kit, did Francesca say anything about   
me?" "Well," Kit replied. "She called you the blue-eyed prick, a male moron   
and she told me to take you with me."   
Kit unlocked the car and Xani came   
into the passenger side. "Are you sure you're up to this?" Kit asked.   
"Yeah.   
You have a first-aid kit in here, right?" "Yep." Kit said. Seeing the relief   
on his face,   
she purred with malicious glee, a wicked   
gleam in her green eyes that would make even an angry rottweiler wet itself,  
  
"But no motion sickness pills." Xani fastened his seat belt and said "Let's   
get this overwith." "Right then." Kit pulled out of the driveway and slammed   
her booted foot on the accelerator. Xani was thrown back as the car jolted   
out onto the street at 200 miles per hour. However, his seatbelt kept him   
from being thrown in the backseat.   
After a minute of Kit's very   
fast, reckless driving, Kit said "Let's make the ride a bit more pleasant,   
shall we?" "How are you going to do that? Slowing down?" Kit laughed and   
said "You're so funny. No. I'm talking about some music and we can go to   
a gas station for some gas station bean burritos." "Goodie." Xani sneered   
as he clapped rather hollowly. Kit ignored this, turned on the radio and   
started flipping through the stations until she found one that she liked.   
She turned up the volume and a moment later, a song was playing. "Father   
of mine, tell me where have you been? You know, I just close my eyes and   
the world is subpim."   
When he reached over to try to change the station,   
Kit powerslid into a deserted parking lot, pulled out her switchblade and   
pointed it at his throat, moving the blade up and down the flesh of his   
throat and yet she had managed not to sink the cold blade into his neck.   
  
"Get your hand away from the dial. Now!" Kit kept the blade moving around.   
"No way, Kit. I am not about to be dominated by a bratty 15 year old." "Fine.   
I could just let the blade slip and it would be bloody Niagra Falls in my   
car. Sure, I'll have to wash the blood out, but oh well. Now, get your pale   
as death hand away from the dial." He moved his hand and demanded "What   
the hell?" "You're in my car, you listen to my stations." Kit replied as   
she adeptly picked dirt out from under her long nails with the point. "And   
if you ever try that again, I'll cut another hole in your ass, got that?"   
"Okay, okay." Kit seemed satisfied and slammed her foot on the accelerator   
again.  
  
After a while, Kit said "Let's get something to eat. Did you bring your   
money? I only brought for me." "Yeah, I brought my own money." Excellent.   
Oh, and you'll have to pay for the gas." "And what if I don't?" "Slit to   
the throat or 500,000 watt broil. You pick." "How much gas   
do you need?" "About 10 dollars worth." Kit got in, bought her things and   
said "Now, remember the deal."   
He nodded and went inside muttering "'If   
you ever try that again, I'll cut another hole in your ass.' 'Pay for the   
gas or I'll kill you with either the knife or the tazer.' 'You're in my   
car, you listen to my stations.' Who the hell does that bitch think she   
is? Me?" He walked in and said "I'd like to pay ten dollars for the gasoline   
for the black car ovber there?" "You mean that cadillac in number 4?" The   
clerk asked. "Yeah." "Okay. Is there anything else, sir?" "Yeah. Here's   
the ten dollars." He gave the clerk a ten-dollar bill and looked for junk   
food.  
  
Kit looked at the gauge and she saw that it reached ten dollars worth of   
gas before it stopped. Kit put the cap backand waited to see if Xani was   
coming out. She saw that he was still in there somewhere. She got into the   
car and drove off with a screech, leaving a trail of skid marks.   
  
When   
he finally put the things on the counter, the clerk typed the items in a   
keypad and said "Okay, sir. Your total comes to five dollars and 75 cents."   
When he paid for the food, the clerk added "Oh, and sir?" "Yes?" "Your ride   
left you." WHAT?!" He asked for a plastic bag and ran out to where Kit's   
car was and cursed in several languages. The only way that he could follow   
her was to follow the trail of skid marks. He walked down the road, took   
out his cell phone and angrily dialed Kit's cell phone number.   
  
Kit turned   
on the radio and saw on the caller ID that it was him, so she turned off   
the phone and kept driving until she reached a sign with a few crude drawings   
and parked in the parking lot. She got out of the car and into the building,   
purse in hand.  
  
Xani followed the trail of skid marks to the school and muttered "Kit's   
here." He saw Kit waiting for someone outside of the attendance office and   
approached her. Upon closer investigation, he saw that Kit was holding an   
MP3 player, listening to it and not to him.   
He got annoyed and pulled out   
the cord that connected the headphones. "Why are you here?" "I could ask   
you the same question." "Don't bullshit me." "Okay. Since I can speak French,   
Tagalog, Othertongue, English, some Spanish and a bit of sign language,   
I help the kids learn other languages." A teacher came over and said something   
in Othertongue. Kit pointed at him and said something in Othertongue. The   
teacher said in English "Follow me. And I suppose it would be too much for   
him to leave now." They followed the teacher. Kit started to speak in Othertongue   
and the teacher said "Okay. He can stay." "What did you tell her?" Xani   
whispered in her ear. "I told her that you knew several languages and you'd   
help too. She think that this is useful. " "Thanks for covering for me."   
  
"Don't get used to it." Kit replied. "I did it for Clarise, not for you."   
  
Kit walked in and slammed the door in his face, grinning to herself when   
she heard the tell-tale *BANG!* of his head meeting wood and glass. When   
he walked in, rubbing his face, Kit said smugly   
"I did *that* for me."   
She introduced the children to Xani in French while making signs in the   
air.  
At the last statement in French, the children laughed as Xani started to   
figure out what she said. "Ee-dee-o...Hey!" He yelled, causing more laughs.   
Kit smirked  
and said something much worse in Tagalog, before she said in English "Okay,   
kiddies. Get out the arts and crafts bins." Kit got out a coffee can and   
pulled out a video tape.  
  
Xanatos had always detested children, but to get Kit back for the stunt   
she and Francesca had pulled, he had to keep that from surfacing. Otherwise,   
Kit would make his plan blow up in his face like she was somehow able to   
do.   
This was not easy, though, because for the first ten minutes, the children   
got their hands covered in finger paints and then ran over to give him hugs,   
no matter how many times he told them to go hug Kit.   
"Dude," Kit said after   
he tried to dodge a little girl whose ruby-red hair was in pigtails. "These   
kids like you for some reason ." "They like you, too, don't they?" He replied,   
grunting with effort as he tried to keep the suprisingly strong little girl   
at bay.   
"Yeah, but they also know that I don't want to get my pants,  
hat, shirt, boots or trenchcoat dirty."   
The little girl finally   
pushed through and gave him a long hug that almost squeezed the life out   
of poor Xanatos. Kit noticed that he was turning blue, tapped the little   
girl on her small shoulder and said "Medbha, sweetie." The little red-haired   
girl looked up. "Xani can't breathe." The little girl saw his face turning   
purple and let go, giggling. "Oops." She giggled, her lavendar eyes a sharp   
contrast of the bright pink that was happening because of her blushing and   
her very red hair.   
"Hey, no problem. Why do you think you're at school?   
You know, you kids are lucky. When I was little, I was in all kinds of sports   
*and* gym class and still I had about as much unchanneled energy as you   
do, Medbha. But, just wait until you go to Maverick. Now, go wash up. I've   
brought another Pokemon show and some popcorn." Kit walked up to the front   
of the classroom and said "Okay, kiddies. Go wash up. You can still paint   
during the movie, but I doubt that cookies would taste good with finger   
paint all over them. The show starts in twenty." The kids that were particularly   
messy or pushed away from the sink in the classroom left. Kit put in the   
video tape and laughed when she saw Xani catching his breath.   
He was still   
a bit red, but he was all right now.   
"Dude, are you okay?" Xani couldn't   
keep what he was hiding from Kit any longer. "I hate kids." He gasped. "And   
that little redhead? She just reinforced that." "Dude, that was an accident.   
She didn't mean to do that. She's just a little girl. Who is very strong. And who doesn't   
really  
understand yet. But, she's still a little girl and anyway,   
I was being   
nice enough to keep her from crushing your spine or something, again for   
Clarise. Oh, look. Isn't this sweet? She's over here right now." "I'm sorry   
I almost killed you, uncle Xan." Medbha said quietly. He was silent. "I   
brought you some water for you to drink." "Okay," Xani said defensively.   
"What did you put in it?" "Nothing." He looked at the little pigtailed girl   
with suspiscion and drank the water. "Thanks, kid." He said to Medbha, who   
giggled happily and ran off to join her friends.  
He turned to Kit and asked   
"Uncle Xan?" "Hey," Kit   
replied. "Their idea, not mine, okay? I would have had them call you roadkill   
or something." Kit's eyes trailed to the flask that Xani had and she added   
"Dude, be nice or I'll tell the teacher what's in that flask." "Go ahead."   
Xani replied. "I don't have to watch over these little brats."   
At that   
moment, a blue-haired little boy with gold eyes threw a ball of blue clay   
that hit him. "Sorry Uncle Xan." He said. "I wanted to hit that kid over   
there." "Kid," Xani asked the boy. "How old are you?"   
"I am four and three-eighths."   
  
"Well, if you want to live to see *five* and three eighths, then you will   
watch what the hell you thorw at me."   
"Loki." Kit said. The blue-haired   
boy turned around and she told him something in Othertongue. Kit smacked   
him in the face with the clay. "What the hell?"   
"You watch what you say   
around these kids." Kit growled. "I have to watch them because I plan on   
going to college here. If I here you threaten any one child again, I'll   
shove that darn flask so far up your bum-bum you'll be pooping out the metal   
for a month." Kit's use of euphemisms just set him off laughing and he said   
"Can I talk to you outside?" "Fine."  
  
Once in the hall, he asked Kit "What the hell? You used poop for shit, darn   
for damn and(my personal favorite) bum-bum for ass." Kit sighed and said   
"Unlike you, I try not to swear in a class of small children. I'm much classier   
than that. Anyway, you didn't have to come." "But I wanted to. I wanted   
to get to see the places better, understand better, piss you off." "Well,   
it's not working. Kit opened the door and said "Oh, and Xani? Never reveal   
your weaknesses to your enemies." Kit said, before she slammed the door   
in his face again.   
  
When he got in the classroom, he sat next to Kit,   
put his arm around her and started to play with her hair, just to be annoying.   
"Dude, I suggest you leave me alone right now." "Why? You're not going to   
hit me in front of the kids, are you?" Kit sighed and asked "How much do   
you know about me? Really?" She heard hesitation, so she whispered "That's   
what I thought." She picked up the video and put it in the VCR. However,   
she didn't push play. Instead, she waited for everyone to be seated before   
she said "Okay, kiddies. Movie time." She pushed play and sat by Medbha   
and Loki.   
When Xani sat by Kit again after scooting Loki over, she and   
the two children leaned backward and she whispered to them "Do you remember   
that little trick I taught the class?" "Yeah, cousin Kitty." "Well, now   
would be a good time to do it." The children nodded and Kit whispered to   
them each of their individual prizes before Xani pulled Kit up to rest her head  
on his shoulder. Kit didn't even push away, but she watched as Loki held   
up the flask without seeming to have even moved. She saw Medbha holding   
up the black crocodile skin wallet with the same precision as her friend.   
  
  
Kit looked up during a pause and saw he was asleep. When the show was finished,   
Kit turned on the light and saw he was still asleep. "Loki, the flask."   
Loki gave it to her. Kit unscrewed the lid and dumped out the contents,   
saying "It wouldn't hurt him to have something non-alcoholic." As she filled   
it with water. She then gave it back and said "Medbha, the wallet." The   
little girl handed it over and Kit took all of the higher bills out, before   
pocketing them and giving it back. Suddenly, an awful idea came into   
her head.   
"Hmm. Hey, Medbha. Loki. Doesn't Xani look like he's about the   
size of a Wobbuffet?" "He does." Loki said, while Medbha said "Yeah, if   
you're talikng about one on what are those things called? Oh yeah, growth   
hormones." "Let's say that I'm talking about that." "Okay. I see it now."   
"Let's make him a wobuffet, shall we? I'll take care of the tail and you   
do everything else. Let's get some blue paints, some glue, some black permanent   
markers and some white-out. Spread the word." The kids nodded and told their peers.   
  
When   
the children got back, Kit looked through until she found a bottle of school   
glue. She took off the cloak and put it on. She then sculpted a part of   
his clothes, before she glued it to his butt as a tail. After she put two   
fake white eyespots on the tip of the "tail", she moved away. The children,   
paintbrushes in hand, painted him blue and in a matter of seconds, their   
target was covered in blue paint with a few fake expressions in black permanent   
marker. Only his hair was spared and even that was painted a little bit.   
Kit smirked and hid the cloak away from him.  
  
When Xani woke up, Kit took pictures of him. However, he didn't seem to   
mind. When the children were laughing at him, he said "What's so goddamn   
funny?" They said nothing. Suspicious, he walked out to the bathroom. What   
he saw would make him angry enough to kill. He was blue overall, his face   
had a black marker expression on it. He saw that a few flecks of white were   
on the part of his clothes that was glued to his butt like a tail and only   
his hair was, for the most part, spared. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, KIT ANICATO!"   
He yelled as he stormed back to the classroom, cursing in several languages.   
  
  
Kit and the children were singing "Fere Jacques" when he came in. Kit greeted   
him by "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes."   
He rolled his eyes and said "KIT! WHAT IN THE HUNDRED AND TWO HELLS DID   
THESE BRATS DO?!!!!" Kit didn't say anything, but instead she gave him a   
look that said it sould have been painfully obviuos what the children did.   
He glared at the children, then at Kit, before he said "I'll deal with you   
later." And stormed out to the bathroom to try to get some of the stuff   
out.  
  
While he was in the bathroom trying to clean himself up, Kit said goodbye   
to the children and let herself get into a swarm of hugs and kisses before   
she left and the regular teacher took over. She went to her car, got in   
and drove away. When Xanatos finally came out and saw that her car was nowhere   
in sight, he took out his cell phone and angrily dialed Kit's cell phone   
number.  
  
The phone rang five times before she finally answered.  
  
"Hello, part-time Goddess, full-time Queen Kit speaking," came the smug   
reply.  
  
Xani rolled his eyes, pulling the phone away for just a second, looking   
at it in disgust. Then he started yelling at Kit. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH   
YOU?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BACK?!" he shouted furiously, his blue eyes   
blazing.  
  
Kit laughed evilly. "Well, that's your problem, now, isn't it?" she said,   
hanging up and shutting off her phone before he could say another word.   
  
  
Uttering a blue streak of choice words that even street rat Clairese wouldn't   
say in the same sentence, he shut off his own phone, shoving it back into   
his pocket.   
  
When Kit got back, she saw Francesca was gone and she heard   
her cell phone ring again. She let it ring seven times, before she answered.   
"Hello, Kit, future Goddess of the Universe speaking." "Thanks to you,   
I am now forced to take the most vile mode of public transportation." "Public   
buses?" "No. I'm taking a taxi. Of course I'm taking the bus."   
Kit pulled   
out a tape recorder and her white rose video camera.   
She turned the camera   
on and puched play, before she said the date, followed by "High-roller,   
stuck-up jerk, blue-eyed prick and all arouind asshole Xanotos Decruet is   
taking the public bus to get back to the Spider house. This is a day that   
will live in imfamy. Let's have a listen." Before she put the recorder to   
the phone. "I think I'm about to be mugged. Damn it!" "What?" Kit asked,   
into the tape recorder as well as the phone. "I think I sat in gum."   
"Aaw.   
Poor Xanotos. You tried to one-up the one-up queen and now you are being   
punished. Kinda sucks to be you right now, doesn't it, dude?" "What?! Listen,   
you bitch! I've had two people try to make a pass at me, I'm frickin' soaked   
because it just started raining now-" "Well, It's not raining here." "Shut   
up. I'm talking here. Anyway, I had to catch the goddamn bus, so I have   
a goddamn cramp in my side." Kit mimicked him as he said "Somebody else just   
tried to mug me, a big, black crow crapped on my head, I've had a bunch   
of pit bulls chase me, some idiot on bike ran me down and I have been splashed   
with more water." Kit just hung up on him mid-complaint and turned off the   
camera and recorder.  
Xani put the phone back in his pocket, muttering "Bitch." The people on   
the bus were staring, so he yelled "And what the fuck are all of you looking   
at?" all at once, everybody turned away, including a mother who was leading   
her child away.   
  
Kit heard a car horn and walked outside. Francesca had   
come back holding a bottle of bleach. "What's with the bleach?" "I can make   
plasteec exploseeves for Xani-butt's car's deasz." "Cool, but how?" "You   
weel see. Eesn't eet amasing what you learn from ze eentairnet?" "Yeah.   
Especailly for part-time anarchists like us."  
"Well, I must get started on ze exploseeves."   
Francesca walked away.   
On   
the way to the scinece hall, Ping was walking behind her, one hand behind   
his back as he yelled "Francesca!" She turned around. Ping blushed and said,   
his voice cracking as he gave her a bouquet of long-stem yellow and peach   
roses "Here. These are for you." "Zank you, Peeng. Zey are beautiful."   
"I-I-I-I'm glad you like them." Ping stammered, his voice squeaking much   
higher. "I would like to go to ze labs. could you show me?" "Sure."  
Ping took the bottle of bleach as he showed her to the labs. ~Just tell   
her,~ Ping thought,~I mean, she must have figured it out already.~ After   
they reached the labs, Francesca said to Ping "Would you like to go to a   
movie or somesing?" "Okay." Ping said, his voice gradually returning to   
normal.   
"What day?" "I'll think on it." When they got in, Ping put the   
bottle on he counter and asked "Do you know what you're doing?" "My best   
subject een school was chemeestairy. Sank you for your concairn." "Hey,   
no problem. If you need anything, let me know." Ping said. "I weel. Peeng,   
set ze bleach down on ze table, weel you?"   
Ping nodded and did so. "Can   
I be your go-to guy?" "Okay. I'll need," Frencesca took out a piece of paper."A   
hot plate, a battairy hydrometair, a large Pyrex container. Enameled steel   
weel do fine, too, and Potassium Chloride." "I can find that stuff in the   
chemistry store room." Ping said and left the room. Francesca found herself   
admiring the   
  
fluid, almost feline grace of his movements. She sighed and   
thought ~It probably wouldn't work. He's a man of the law and I break the   
law for a living. We're supposed to be enemies, but Ping and I are friends.   
Ping is the nicest guy here that I've met. All the others have nothing better   
to do than to hit on me. Then, they find out that that's not a smart move   
on their part.~   
  
Ping was looking in the chemistry storage room, when Jin   
came in. "Dude, you had the perfect oppurtuinity to tell her," He said smugly.   
"And you blew it." "Oh shut up., Jin." "No. You know it's true. And besides,   
you know that I don't shut up just because someone tells me to." Ping rolled   
his eyes, reached over and smacked Jin upside the head and walked to the   
lab. He saw Xani and groaned.   
  
He tapped Francesca on the shoulder and   
gave her the stuff. "Sank you." "Hey, no problem. Oh, and Xani-butt's back.   
He's soaked and very dirty." Francesca chuckled and said "Deestract heem,   
okay?" Ping nodded and left the room. Francesca set the roses on a table   
a few feet away, when Kit came in. "Hey, Frankie." "Hi." "Ping's a good   
guy, isn't he?" Kit found a beaker as she spoke and filled it with water.   
"Well, yes. But..." "But what?" Kit put the roses in the beaker. "But eet   
seems wierd zat a man of zer law and a car sief would be good friends. I   
sink eet ees also strange zat I would have a crush on heem."   
"Well, he   
likes you, too. However, Ping hadn't said anything because of that same   
perspective. Personally, I think that those perspectives are silly. I mean,   
I don't think you can really help who you fall in love with." Kit heard   
two people talking just then.   
"Xani-butt's here. He's asking Ping where   
you are. Ping's not saying anything, but instead, he's telling him to go   
take a bath because he's very dirty." Slience, then Kit heard footsteps.   
  
Ping came in, a smug look on his face as he held up a polaroid picture with   
strain from trying not to laugh. "It looks like Jin's mini-polaroid camera   
works. It is supposed to be tiny, but have big pictures fall out." Ping   
gave Kit the picture and laughed. "I think it captured his filthy side,   
don't you?"   
The picture had Xani soaked. Aside from the blue paint, some   
of which seemed to have come off, but was replaced by dried mud. His hair   
had dried mud hainging off of it and was a bit puffy over his head. His   
all-black ensemble had been replaced by shades of blue and light brown.   
His face was streaked with light brown, too. Kit laughed and almost knocked   
over the beaker with the roses in it. "Hey, hey, hey! Watch the beaker."   
Ping said. "Those roses were expensive and I don't want to pay for a broken   
beaker!" "Sorry about that." Kit said, said, still giggling as Francesca   
measured the ingredients. "Eh. Don't worry about it." Kit picked up the   
picture and left it by Francesca before she said "I've got to go take Blondie   
to the vet."   
Kit grabbed a black trenchcoat that Trinity of The Matrix   
would wear and her keys, called the large, elegant, yellow dog and walked   
out of the room and to her car. She saw that her car was, amazingly enough   
still intact. She unlocked the car and let the dog in. Blondie hopped on   
the passengar side and Kit sat in the driver's seat, being careful of the   
coattails. When Blondie fastened her seatbelt, she started the car and they   
were on their way.   
  
At a stoplight, Kit took out a napkin from the glove   
compartment, licked the napkin and cleaned the dried mud from her boot.   
Blondie, meanwhile, was barking at a car. Kit looked up, saw a miniature   
poodle in the back seat of the other car and shuddered. She knew all too   
well that Blondie, for the most part, hated small dogs.   
The dog even had   
a "gang" back in Colorado Springs with one long-haired Chihuahua, but mostly   
big dogs and some of them devoted most of their time to chasing small dogs.   
They didn't hurt them, they just chased them until they felt like stopping.   
  
Personally, the only thing that Kit thought the only things small dogs had   
going for them were that they were cute, they didn't eat much and could   
go anywhere. However, she liked bigger dogs because they were also cute,   
but they were bodyguards, they scared people and they were otherwise more   
useful and less annoying than small dogs.   
  
When she got to the vet, she   
parked, put Blondie's leash on and walked inside. Once in the waiting room,   
Kit said to Blondie "Sit." The dog sat in an empty chair. "Stay." Kit walked   
up to the reception desk, took a couple of hard candies and said "Excuse   
me, but I'm here for my appointpent with doctor Kat'a." "Okay, ma'am. And   
what is your name?" "Kit Anicato and Blondie's over there." Kit pointed   
to Blondie, who was still on the chair.   
The receptionist laughed and said   
"That's cute. Did you teach her to do that?" "No, actually she did that   
when she was younger. I just never bothered to correct her." "Anyway, Blondie   
has to be weighed. Then, she can sit back where she was." Kit nodded and   
said "Blondie, come." The dog climbed off of the chair and walked to Kit's   
side.  
  
Francesca was finally finished with the white putty-like compound and put   
it in the container, before she put the container in a regular container   
and was working on a remote detonator when Ping came in.   
"Xani-butt is   
done and he is coming, I tried to stop him, but he overpowered meheeheeheeheehee."   
Ping started a fake sob and went to the floor on his knees, before he crumpled   
to the ground, not looking up. Francesca looked at Ping with confusion,   
before she said "Eet's okay. Get off your knees." "Thank you. You're the   
woman. You've always been the woman."   
"Stay here. Eef he followed you like   
you say he deed, zen I'll probably need some help." "I got your back." Ping   
assured her. "While I'm at it, I've got the rest of you covered, too."   
  
"Sank you." Francesca gave Ping a peck on the cheek and hugged him. "I didn't   
think that chemistry class is until Monday." Xani said, leaning against   
the doorway. "I guess I was wrong." He came in. Francesca got this disgusted   
look on her face, before she said "Leave us alone, okay? I do not feel like   
dealing wis your bullsheet." Francesca kept working on the remote detonator.   
"Why are you waiting for Ping-Ping to say what he feels?"   
"Don't call me   
Ping-Ping."   
He ignored Ping and sat by Francesca and put his arm around   
her. Francesca grabbed his arm-and twisted it to a 90-degree angle, hearing   
a snap before letting go. "Get zis srough your seek head. I do not like   
you, now weel I evair." "Aw. Well, I'm sure you'll come around, love." He   
whispered something in her ear, a sly grin slowly spreading on his face.   
Francesca's eyes grew wide, before she slapped him as hard as she could,   
making him fall off of the stool. Ping stiffened up at the sound of that   
*CRACK!* He sat up and glared at Francesca, holding his sore   
cheek which   
had now turned beet red with her handprint. "Sairves you right, you stupeed   
bastard!" she snapped, ignoring the   
  
shocked and amused look she got from   
Ping. Even if he knew her very well, she still didn't look like the type   
who would swear. "Not smart, pet." He told Francesca, before he lunged at   
her. Ping was ready in case she needed help. The French woman, however,   
saw this coming and moved away. With the knife edge of her hand, she hit   
him on the vein in the shoulder. He was knocked out when he hit the ground,   
but Francesca kicked him in the side with the toe of her stilletto boot.   
"Xani's knocked out." "Excess rules when eet comes to revenge." "Good point.   
Now, let's get out of here post-haste." The two left, Ping had Xani over   
his shoulder, holding the container of plastic explosive and Francesca holding   
the remote detonator.  
  
When Kit got back, she saw Francesca. "What's up?" "Ze blue-eyed prick made   
anozair pass at me." Kit rolled her eyes and said "When will he learn?"   
"Well, Peeng srew heem een ze hospital weeng. Anyway, I have feeneeshed   
ze plasteec exploseeve. I need to feeneesh ze remote detonatair. Go have   
fun and I'll call you when eet ees ready." Kit nodded and left, an evil   
grin on her face.  
  
Kit was with her friends in the wreck room. She and James were playing Tony   
Hawk on the Playstation, while Jin was showing Rehteah how to play pool.   
"So, Kit," Reheah asked, distracting Kit for a moment. "What's with you   
and Francesca?" "Oh, nothing much. Francesca is my best friend and an old friend of   
the family.   
Ping kind of has a crush on her, actually." Rehteah laughed and knocked   
the nine-ball in with her cue, but she didn't care at the moment.   
"It's   
kind of a soap opera. I mean, Ping has a crush on Francesca, Francesca has   
a crush on him and Xani hates them both, but likes to hit on her." "I know."   
James said as he did a combination that earned him a lot of points. "But   
that's the way it is, huh?"   
"I'll say." Xani said. As he walked in, sat   
on a couch and was watching them play. "Kit, your friend is a bitch." He   
told her. "I know." Kit replied. "But don't think too much of it. She just   
doesn't like you." As Kit spoke, she did a combo and landed on a rail.   
  
"But why?" Kit sighed and said "Well, gee. I don't know. Could it be because   
you're a creep who is either hitting on her, making fun of her accent or   
both?" "Yeah, well. She should be grateful that I even look her way." "Pal,   
you're not where you're from anymore, remember? You're in the Otherside   
and that egotistical horseshit you're pulling won't fly here. How many times   
must you learn this lesson?"   
"About a million." James replied. "Or more.   
You and I both know that he's as thick as the grease in a burger place's   
grease traps." "Watch it, Delacour." "What? Both you and I know it's true."   
"At least I don't wax my legs like a girl." "It's much better than shaving.   
I don't get any wierd scars on my legs. Or my chest." James smirked and   
added with slow precision "Or my face." That did it.   
Xanotos dragged himself   
off of the couch and launched himself at the blue-haired youth with burgundy-brown   
roots. James, however, was very nimble and thus dodged him. The fight that   
ensued was just a matter of evasion on James' part. Eventually, James got   
behind Xani and got him in a full nelson. He then eased himself and his   
opponent on the floor, James' feet on the back of his knees. James got up   
after a while and started to speak to Kit.  
Xani gave the blue-haired young man his "storm over the horizon" glare and   
picked up a stool. Kit was about to point that out, but James already sensed   
what was coming. "Kit, be a dear and hand me that rattan stick over there,   
will you?" Kit nodded and did so. "Thanks, love." As Xani was about to hit   
him over the head, James turned around and hit Xani's hands with a *CRACK!*,   
making him drop the stool. He hunched up in agony as he felt intense pain   
in his hands and he asked "How did you know?" "Easy. I smelled that you   
were coming again and that you had a stool in your hand." "You people are   
wierd, you know that?"   
"Well," Kit replied as she walked up to James's side   
and put a hand on his shoulder. "It depends on your Black Mask form, I guess.   
I, for instance, turn into a tiger and thus I have great eyesight and an   
equally good sense of smell, but I am most known for my hearing. James here   
can turn into a dragon. He has good eyesight, like me, but he also has a   
good sense of hearing, touch and more importantly, smell." Kit heard a ring   
on her cell phone and picked it up. She started speaking in French, before   
hanging up and saying "I've got to go. Francesca wants me to come with her   
for something." Kit said, before walking out.   
  
Kit found her friend in   
one of the labs and asked "What's up?" "I'm feeneeshed wis ze remote detonatair."   
"Okay." Kit and Francesca walked out to the parking lot.   
  
As the youmg   
women were walking by, Kit noticed Rehteah outside playing with Blondie.   
Rehteah saw them and ran over. "What are you doing by Xani's car?" She asked   
as Kit and Francesca set up the plastic explosive on the car. "We're going   
to blow up Xani's car with plastic explosive." "That's what the white stuff   
is?" "Yes." Rehteah smiled and started to sing   
"Ten plastic explosive sitting   
on a car,   
Ten plastic explosives sitting on a car.   
And if one   
plastic explosive  
  
Should accidentally go off,   
  
There'll be no plastic explosive, And no bloody   
car." Over and over while they worked. Kit thought it was funny, but Francesca   
didn't get it, so Kit explained in French. Francesca laughed so hard, she   
almost messed up a point. "It's not that funny." Kit said. "Sorry, but zere   
ees not a song like zat een Nantes." "Hey, don't worry about it. We're almost done."   
  
When   
Kit and Francesca were done setting up, Francesca handed Kit the remote   
detonator. Kit held it in her hand and said, pressing all sorts of buttons   
"Bye bye car." Kit pushed the button that Francesca had labeled "I'll see   
you in Hell." The car was engulfed by flames and the scene morbid. All three   
females started to do their own happy dances, before Kit stopped moving.   
"What is it?" "Xani's coming. And he sounds pissed. Let's get the hell out   
of here." Rehteah nodded and flew up to a window, while Kit and Francesca   
climbed up a tree. Rehteah opened the window and held it open for her friends.   
When Francesca was inside, Rehteah and Kit shut the window. 


End file.
